


Связанные договором

by Morack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Metaphysics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Написано для команды WTF BDSM 2018
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Связанные договором

* * *

Иногда договор – не просто слова. Не просто знаки, выписанные чернилами на пергаменте или бумаге. Иные договоры вплетаются своими формулировками в саму сущность бытия, связывая между собой то неосязаемое, что вдыхает в материю жизнь, и ведёт эту жизнь от одного перерождения к другому.

Люди рождаются, проживают отмеренный каждому срок, уходят – и возвращаются снова, не помня, как правило, своих прошлых перерождений, не понимая, что связывает их с другими людьми, живущими порой на разных концах света.

Некоторым везёт (или не везёт, зависит от точки зрения), и обрывки прошлых жизней всплывают в памяти, приходят в снах, а однажды заключённый договор проявляется метками на коже, врождёнными или нанесёнными под влиянием непонятного импульса.

И только редким счастливчикам удаётся встречаться на протяжении нескольких жизней.

* * *

Лодка-гондола, помещённая в обрезок фальшивого канала перед зданием, раздражала. Пышное общество в европейских туалетах – тоже. Шимада снова пригубил бокал со скотчем, и еле заметно поморщился: забыл, что на вкус эта жидкость гораздо хуже привычного сакэ. Если бы не приказ отца и не насущная необходимость быть именно здесь именно сейчас, Ханзо предпочёл бы остаться дома и заниматься обычными делами. Он попытался вообразить, как бы отреагировал младший брат на слова отца вылететь в Макао на встречу с нужным человеком. Перспектива оказаться в одном из крупнейших казино мира его, несомненно, обрадовала бы. Но вот остальное…

У Ханзо имелось описание загадочного незнакомца, полученное по голосовой почте. За время дороги он выучил его, словно молитву: «высокий, но перекошенный, хромает на правую ногу, блондин, обожает фейерверки, ебанутый на всю голову австралиец». Три приметы по отдельности встречались здесь достаточно часто, две из трёх – тоже. Японец потерял счёт высоким мужчинам, блондинам, хромым, причём в разных сочетаниях, и уже жалел, что нигде не парит вывеска с надписью «ебанутый на всю голову австралиец – тут». Он снова прошёлся по казино, стараясь не задерживаться возле столов дольше, чем это было нужно. Искать человека по такому скудному описанию – всё равно, что пытаться обнаружить иголку в стоге сена. Оставалось надеяться, что австралиец хоть как-то себя обозначит. 

Справа от него раздался шум: кому-то повезло, кости легли так, как надо, и крупье объявил сумму выигрыша. Ханзо оглянулся на звук, заметил рослого блондина, – уже пятого за вечер, – и подошёл понаблюдать. Везунчик не спешил уносить фишки, он был намерен как можно дольше удерживать удачу за хвост, и снова делал ставку. Кости он бросал, наклонившись над столом так, что Шимада смог оценить и мощный торс, и ширину плеч, и громкость раскатистого смеха, больше похожего на хрюканье.

Смеялся блондин потому, что снова выиграл.

\- Если так и дальше пойдёт, то уже не я ему буду платить за охрану, а он мне, – тот, кто сказал это, приблизился к Ханзо настолько тихо, что японец заметил его в самый последний момент. Не заговори этот человек, и Ханзо не смог бы удержать свои рефлексы в узде.

\- Судьба переменчива, – философски изрёк Шимада, оборачиваясь. Ему пришлось приподнять голову, чтобы увидеть глаза ещё одного блондина. На секунду японцу показалось, что в зрачках цвета виски плещется огонь безумия. – Особенно в казино.

\- Это даёт мне надежду, – усмехнулся мужчина. – Всегда жаль терять толкового телохранителя.

Ханзо внимательно изучил внешность незнакомца. Классический смокинг, правая штанина которого была обрезана чуть выше колена, открывая любопытным взглядам высокотехнологичный протез, сидел на мужчине просто идеально. Стоял незнакомец прямо и уверенно, никакой перекошенности – во всяком случае, сейчас – не наблюдалось.

\- Вы в казино впервые?

\- Можно и так сказать. Если бы не дела – ноги бы моей тут не было.

\- Какое совпадение. Меня сюда тоже привело дело. Встреча.

\- Важная?

\- Можно и так сказать, - сказал Шимада в тон незнакомцу. Тот рассмеялся:

\- Забавный вы парень. Я Джеймисон Фокс, из Австралии.

\- А я Ханзо Шимада, из Японии.

Теперь рассмеялись уже оба.

\- Мне назвали очень странные приметы, – австралиец внимательно и с интересом рассматривал Ханзо. – Японец с татуировкой дракона. Интересно, как можно рассмотреть татуировку через европейский костюм?

\- Рентгеновское зрение? Встроенные сканеры? – предположил, пожав плечами, Шимада. – Технологии сильно расширили возможности людей.

\- Не всех. Лишь тех, кто согласился уступить в обмен на них часть своей сущности.

Мысленно Ханзо закатил глаза: трёп на эзотерические темы казался ему самой бесполезной тратой времени из всех, какие можно вообразить.

\- Меня гораздо больше интересует, кто организовал эту встречу и зачем. И почему описание того, с кем предстоит встретиться, было сброшено в самый последний момент. Причём довольно своеобразное. – Лицо Шимада превратилось в учтивую маску.

\- О да, это очень любопытно. Особенно сообщение про сны.

\- Сны?

\- Ну да. Сны. «Вспомни свои сны, ужасные и сладкие». Не было такой фразы?

Лицо Ханзо не изменило своего выражения, хотя он был поражён до глубины души: в сообщениях для него о снах говорилось иначе.

В любом случае, он догадался, о чём именно идёт речь.

О снах Ханзо рассказывал только брату. И то потому, что Гендзи заметил, в какое состояние его приводят сны. Услышал, кого он зовёт по имени, как стонет, что делает, пока сознание парит между сном и явью. И когда брат потребовал объяснений, Хандзо рассказал большую часть воспоминаний – кроме тех странных, необъяснимых моментов, которые приводили в недоумение его самого. Рваные картины битв, старинных замков и странных летающих и прыгающих существ, с которыми приходилось сражаться – иногда как с союзниками, иногда как с противниками.

* * *

Казалось, уцелевшие стены старого замка держатся только на двух вещах – магии и честном слове тех, кто его охраняет. Древние камни слишком долго были единственной преградой между заточённым под ними злом и окружающим миром. То, что когда-то было идеально запечатанной тюрьмой, обветшало и потеряло былую прочность.

Когда-то внутрь не мог проникнуть даже луч света. Сейчас же в старых стенах кипела жизнь: доктор Крысенштейн, вдохновившись открытиями натурфилософов, решил скрестить науку и магию, расширив таким образом горизонты своего познания. Ему говорили про спящее внутри Древнее Зло, и про мощные охранные заклятия, но доктор полагался только на факты и личные наблюдения. А факты были не в пользу легенды.

Джеймисон Крысенштейн взошёл на стены замка среди бела дня, и единственным препятствием ему стала обветшавшая каменная кладка, проседавшая под его ногами. Трое суток доктор, не смыкая глаз, изучал уцелевшие строения, разыскивая место «упокоения древнего зла», как говорилось в легендах. А нашёл древнего демона, погрузившегося в спячку, чтобы не умереть от голода. Убедившись, что экспериментам не грозит ни старая магия, ни внимание местных жителей, доктор принялся воплощать на практике свои замыслы – от простейших до самых дерзких.

Начал он с простейших механических помощников, которым нельзя было приказать словом: каждый выполнял ту программу, которую сам доктор выбил прессом на тонкой бронзовой пластине. Какую именно, становилось понятно из пояснительных надписей на пластинах: «перенос груза с полки Х на стол Y», «поднять воду с первого этажа башни на шестой» и прочее в том же духе. Без этих простых машин доктор не смог бы построить те, что посложнее, без тех – ещё более сложные, и так далее, поколение за поколением, пока учёного не окружили роботы разной специализации и степени сложности. Роботы-воины, охранявшие периметр, роботы-слуги, следившие за хозяйством, роботы-строители, понемногу восстанавливающие замок и роботы, помогавшие ему в мастерской и лаборатории – все они были прекрасны, все отражали глубину его научного гения, и все обладали одним огромным недостатком.  
Даже самый лучший робот остаётся всего лишь роботом, материальным воплощением для выполнения одной или нескольких функций, и не может составить достойную компанию.

Возможно, кого-то другого общество покорных, готовых исполнить любой каприз хозяина механических слуг и устроило бы. Но доктору Крысенштейну требовалось нечто большее. Ему хотелось иметь рядом достойного собеседника. За долгие годы одиночества Джеймисон обзавёлся привычкой беседовать с самим собой. Зная, что никто не может его урезонить, доктор не сдерживал эмоций и не стеснялся в выражениях. Бывало, что и распускал руки, вымещая на роботах злость, гнев или ненависть. Иногда его разрывало от двух взаимоисключающих желаний – не видеть людей вообще и поговорить с разумным, образованным собеседником.

В один из таких моментов доктор Крысенштейн вспомнил о демоне. Роботы давно нашли место, где спало существо, и по приказу доктора не трогали башню. Когда замок восстановили, башня, некогда являвшаяся частью укрепления, превратилась в отдельно стоящий донжон. Строительные работы велись непрерывно, днём и ночью, с довольно большим шумом, и, чтобы исключить вмешательство в них внезапно пробудившегося демона, Крысенштейн, освежив в памяти университетские занятия по оккультизму, начертил по периметру башни защитный круг – для большего спокойствия. Когда, поддавшись настроению, Джеймисон изучал нарисованные несколько лет назад печати, он ощутил, как кончики пальцев немеют от холода: спящий пробудился и попытался выйти наружу.

Мысленно похвалив себя за предусмотрительность, доктор продолжил исследовать периметр. Обнаружив зияющий пустотой дверной проём, он вздрогнул от осознания силы того, кто снёс с петель мощные дубовые створки. Обломки дверей посыпались внутрь: барьер закрывал наружу доступ всему, отмеченному энергией спящего демона, пусть даже это были щепки.

И снова от холода заломило руки.

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь выйти наружу, - сказал Джеймисон в тёмную пустоту. – И знаю, что ты голоден. Я могу обеспечить тебя едой в обмен на помощь мне.

Крысенштейн не ждал скорого ответа. Но, видимо, демон был очень голоден – после того, как стих голос доктора, из темноты проступили очертания ладно скроенного тела, покрытого сложным узором, и светящиеся молочно-белым глаза:

\- Что ты можешь мне предложить, человек?

\- Мои слуги поймают столько живого мяса, сколько тебе требуется, и животного, и человеческого. Когда мы заключим договор, ты будешь обеспечен едой…

\- Еду я могу поймать и сам, - демон уселся возле порога, поджав пятки. – Чем ты можешь привлечь меня помимо еды?

Джеймисон не растерялся:

\- Ты долго спал, и наверняка не в курсе о том, как сильно изменился мир…

\- Это я тоже могу узнать сам. Что ты можешь предложить мне такого, – исключая снятие барьера, который удерживает меня сейчас, – чтобы я захотел заключить с тобой договор? Договоры, знаешь ли, бывают разные. Для меня договор – не просто слова. Не только знаки, нанесённые чернилами на кожу. Это связь на всю жизнь, а проживу я гораздо дольше, чем ты.

Доктор осторожно перевёл дух. Действительно, что такого эксклюзивного он может предложить? Чем вообще можно заинтересовать практически вечное, с точки зрения простого смертного, существо?

Джеймисон не знал, сколько времени демон провёл в спячке, не знал его возможностей. Сверхъестественное существо могло находиться на грани истощения, а могло пробудиться от шума и возни буквально за стенами своей спальни – и тогда ему действительно ничего не стоило снова впасть в спячку. У доктора имелась лишь одна идея, способная заинтриговать демона. Не было никаких гарантий, что она заинтересует демона, но как это выяснить, не спросив напрямую?

\- Скажи, ты знаешь что-нибудь о попытках соединить воедино магию и технологию? Слышал хоть что-нибудь об этом?

От взгляда в упор Джеймисона тряхануло.

\- Ты о заклятиях, которые накладывают на механических слуг?

\- Нет. В моих слугах нет ни капли магии. Их может воспроизвести любой смертный, который сможет прочитать чертежи и освоит код для пластин с программами.

\- Тогда о чём же?

\- Я хочу создать нечто большее, чем эти слуги. Тоже механическое, собранное из мёртвой материи, но тем не менее живое. Способное обучаться, как это делают люди.

Демон фыркнул.

\- Считаешь, что это невозможно?

\- Считаю, что возможности людей к обучению сильно преувеличены. Но ты хочешь сделать нечто отличное от всех тех големов, которые я видел за свою жизнь. Это для меня в новинку… и может быть интересным.

\- То есть ты согласен на договор?

\- Да. Ты обеспечиваешь мои потребности, раз уж предложил это с самого начала и развлекаешь меня своей работой, а я помогаю тебе.

\- Ты помогаешь мне разрабатывать новых роботов. Живые механизмы, невозможное до сих пор сочетание науки, магии и технологии. Существа, которые будут сильнее, умнее и быстрее людей… - Джеймисон хотел добавить: «и демонов тоже», но прикусил язык. Кто знает, как на это отреагирует собеседник.

\- И я буду свободен, как только ты создашь десять таких существ.

\- Десять?

\- Разве этого мало?

\- Смотря как оценивать… если считать за одно существо каждый прототип, каждую попытку, то десяти будет мало.

\- Хорошо. Я буду свободен, либо когда ты создашь сотню живых механизмов, либо в день твоей смерти.

Крысенштейн вздрогнул: ну да, конечно, демоны бессмертны, нет смысла связывать себя вечными узами.

\- Хорошо. Но до той поры ты подчиняешься мне во всём.

\- Согласен.

\- И ты скажешь мне своё имя. Настоящее имя, а не прозвище для смертных.

Демон помедлил секунду:

\- Ханзо. Это моё настоящее имя.

Доктор стёр ногой несколько знаков, нарисованных прямо по земле красной охрой. Он сам заговорил их, чтобы защиту не смыло дождём и не унесло ветром – и вот теперь убирает защиту сам.

Прыжок демона Крысенштейн даже не уловил. Просто ощутил вдруг себя прижатым к земле сильным горячим телом, почувствовал острые клыки на шее. Он едва успел крикнуть:

\- Нет! Ханзо, нет!

\- Я слишком голоден, чтобы ждать! – рыкнул демон прямо в ухо Джеймисону. – Мне нужна кровь или другая витальная жидкость, прямо сейчас. Хотя бы глоток.

\- Сомневаюсь, что ты ограничишься одним глотком, если я позволю тебе укусить себя в шею, - в ушах доктора ещё звучали слова договора о том, что демон станет свободным в день его смерти. «В следующий раз нужно оговорить запрет на нападение», - запоздало подумал он, и тут же ужаснулся – о каком «следующем разе» вообще разговор?

\- Правильно сомневаешься.

\- Я запрещаю тебе ко мне прикасаться без моего позволения, Ханзо. Слышишь?

\- Слышу.

\- Тогда повинуйся. Слезь с меня.

Почувствовав, что его больше не держат, Крысенштейн сел прямо на землю, потёр ноющее от укуса горло. Хорошая новость в том, что демон, похоже, назвал настоящее имя. Плохая – он голоден настолько, что почти не контролирует себя. Доктор чувствовал жадный, голодный взгляд молочно-белых глаз, от которого становилось не по себе.

Что ж, придётся влезть в свои неприкосновенные запасы.

\- У меня есть немного крови в холодильнике.

\- В чём?

\- В холодильнике. Устройстве для хранения всего, что может быстро испортиться, - Джеймисон поднялся и медленно пошёл к дому; крохотной постройке, если сравнивать её с возведёнными неподалёку мастерской и лабораторией. – У меня редкая кровь, это место далеко от больниц, где есть хотя бы заменитель. Поэтому я держу запас донорской крови для себя.

Он оглянулся, чтобы убедиться: демон следует за ним. При свете дня тот выглядел как бездомный бродяга – пугающая худоба, спутанные волосы, ветхая одежда, тёмно-серая кожа. Если не знать, какая сила таится в этом хрупком на вид теле, то можно здорово просчитаться. Доктор понимал, как сильно ему повезло.

\- Не понял почти ничего из того, что ты сказал, - произнёс догнавший его демон. – Но слово «кровь» мне нравится.

«Ещё бы оно тебе не понравилось», - подумал Джеймисон, продолжая идти.

Дома он достал из холодильника один из контейнеров, и согрел его заклинанием, показывая, что хорошо помнит азы управления магией. Ноздри демона – «Ханзо, его зовут Ханзо», напомнил себе Джеймисон – дёрнулись, почуяв характерный медный аромат. Он жадно схватил открытый контейнер и опустошил его в несколько жадных глотков. Прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Через несколько мгновений Ханзо разочарованно выдохнул:

\- Это не совсем то, что мне нужно. Лучше, чем ничего, но всё равно не то.

\- Почему?

\- В этой крови нет витальной силы. Она питает, но не насыщает. Чтобы перестать чувствовать голод, мне нужно хотя бы немного живой, свежей крови.

\- Витальная сила? Что это? – Крысенштейн был уверен, что не встречал подобного термина в научной и магической литературе; должно быть, устаревшее или простонародное слово.

\- Эта сила – дыхание жизни, - проговорил демон. – Она – поцелуй бога, создавшего нашу вселенную. Без неё мертво даже то, что движется; как твои механизмы, например.

\- Она есть только в крови?

\- В любых соках живого организма. Но кровь – самый доступный из них.

Услышанное Джеймисону не понравилось. С демона вполне станется сделать его своим пленником, чтобы иметь регулярный доступ к «сокам живого организма».

\- Не волнуйся за свою жизнь: я не люблю вкус крови, предпочитаю более приятные способы для насыщения. Но сейчас я очень голоден и хочу вернуть себе силы как можно быстрее, - Ханзо смотрел на доктора в упор, и Джеймисон думал: оказывается, глаза без зрачков могут быть очень выразительными. И убедительными. – Как у всякого живого, у меня есть свой источник витальной силы. Просто сейчас он истощён и его необходимо пополнить.

\- Моей кровью?

Демон улыбнулся:

\- Есть более приятные способы, но о них мы поговорим позже.

Взяв нож, доктор провёл им поперёк ладони, ближе к основанию. Глубокий порез быстро наполнился кровью, и глаза Ханзо сверкнули.

\- Разреши мне, - то ли потребовал, то ли попросил он.

\- Разрешаю взять лишь то, что выйдет само, - сказал Крысенштейн.

Первую каплю демон поймал языком на лету. Вторую – уже касаясь языком кожи. Дальше он медленно вылизывал порез на ладони, ближе к концу то и дело оставляя его, дожидаясь вновь выступивших капель, пока кровь не перестала идти. Убедившись, что порез уже не кровоточит, демон со вздохом поцеловал его. 

\- Этого хватит на первое время?

\- Вполне.

Джеймисон кивнул и поторопился выйти из комнаты. Демону он крикнул, что идёт искать одежду. На самом деле ему просто хотелось остаться одному, чтобы разобраться в своих ощущениях без помех. Боялся ли он Ханзо? До ужаса, волной холода ползущего по спине. Доктор знал, что демоны – очень опасные существа. Видел, на что они способны. Работал с последствиями того, что они натворили, будучи призванными неискушёнными магами в мир людей. Последний маг, связавший демона узами служения, умирал довольно долго, и часть этого времени он, Крысенштейн, пытался выручить бывшего однокашника. Не спасти ему жизнь, для этого уже было слишком поздно, а избавить от страданий. Но кроме страха было что-то ещё.

Мурашки, которые расходились после прикосновения языка к коже. Тепло руки, которая цепко держала его ладонь. Взгляд сплошных, без белков и зрачков, молочно-белых глаз – внимательный, жадный. Тон, которым демон просил допустить его к крови… Умом Джеймисон понимал: не стоит очеловечивать существо иной природы, приписывать ему желания и чувства, которые существуют разве что в собственной голове. Но, кроме разума, у него имелись ещё и эмоции, над появлением и силой которых он не был властен.

«Я хочу остаться в живых и жить как можно дольше», - говорил себе Джеймисон, разыскивая среди одежды то, что придётся впору демону. – «Я не буду поддаваться ни страху, ни другим своим эмоциям. Только разум спасёт меня».

\- Только разум спасёт меня, - повторил он вслух.

Следующие несколько месяцев Крысенштейн старательно придерживался этого принципа. Чем бы доктор ни занимался вместе с Ханзо, – разработкой магических формул или испытаниями прототипов, – он старался не упускать из внимания, что его товарищ демон, а не человек. Как бы хорошо они не сработались, как бы ни понимали друг друга вне пространства мастерской и лаборатории, Джеймисон не расслаблялся.

Несколько вариантов квазиживых механизмов были разработаны и забракованы за эти месяцы. Крысенштейн выполнял свою часть договора, обеспечивая демона пищей для тела и ума, а тот выполнял свою. Вечерами, запершись у себя, Джеймисон размышлял о том, какое применение в промышленности и хозяйстве могут найти такие работники. По всему выходило, что их труд будет обходиться дороже крестьянского. Место подобным механизмам – там, где человеку слишком тяжело работать и жить: в самых глубоких шахтах, на самом далёком севере, самом засушливом юге. Там, где люди могут сойти с ума от ветра и неуюта, куда слишком дорого привозить инструменты и припасы. И он, доктор Крысенштейн, будет единственным поставщиком уникальных механизмов – выносливых, крепких, послушных, обучаемых.

Были у Джеймисона и другие мысли. Мысли, которые он вначале старательно гнал от себя, а потом уже не мог заснуть без того, чтобы представить себе Ханзо – давно не худого, но по-прежнему ладного, со светящимися в темноте глазами, с волосами, убранными в высокую причёску. Джеймисон вспоминал, как демон прижал его к земле в самый первый день, и воображал, что его обнимают сильные руки, покрытые странными узорами, а губы шепчут на ухо всякие непристойности.

Непристойности, впрочем, были из разряда тех, которые Джеймисон когда-то шептал своим спутникам на одну ночь, ибо кто знает, что шепчут в таких случаях демоны и шепчут ли вообще.

Пока исследования и работа были в самом разгаре, оставалась надежда: ещё немного, и его попустит. Влюблённость закончится, чувства пропадут. И Джеймисон отпускал фантазию, позволяя ей разыграться так, что от воображаемых обстоятельств вскипала кровь, и руки сами тянулись к паху, чтобы снять возникшее напряжение.

Однажды утром он поймал себя на мысли, что неплохо было бы воплотить хотя бы часть фантазий в реальность, ведь Ханзо рядом, и с ним можно поговорить… обсудить…

Крысенштейн поднял глаза и увидел: демон смотрит на него. Долгим, внимательным и абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Ты умеешь читать мысли? – спросил он вдруг.

«А что, если умеет? Или не умеет, но чувствует то, что я переживаю практически каждый вечер?», - похолодел Джеймисон.

\- Нет. Эмоции ощущаю только сильные. Но очень чувствителен к запахам.

\- И?

\- От тебя в последнее время всё чаще пахнет сексом. И витальной жидкостью.

\- Ну… - Джеймисон понял, что краснеет, как мальчишка, которого хотят пристыдить за рукоблудие перед классом. – У меня есть свои потребности.

\- У меня тоже, - Ханзо не отрывал взгляда. – Только я не могу удовлетворить их без твоей помощи.  
Крысенштейн откашлялся:

\- Витальная жидкость? Или… не только она?

\- Не только. Мне нужен секс, Джеймисон. Тебе, как я понимаю, тоже.

По спине доктора пробежал холодок.

\- Ты меня боишься?

\- Ты демон, - быстро сказал Джеймисон. – Ты сильнее меня. Я видел останки тех, кто не смог удержать призванного демона в повиновении.

\- Но ты не призывал меня. Мы заключили договор.

\- Это что-то меняет? – растерялся Крысенштейн.

Ханзо снял рубашку и аккуратно сложил её на письменном столе. Узоры на руках сложились в странную клыкастую тварь, борющуюся с другой тварью, тоже клыкастой.

\- Призыв – это насилие, попытка навязать свою волю. Мы с тобой договаривались как равные. Наше сотрудничество взаимовыгодно. Но если ты опасаешься за свою жизнь, потому что я сильнее, то я могу сознательно поддаться тебе.

\- Как это? – спросил Джеймисон севшим голосом. Он схватился рукой за волосы, не отдавая себе в том отчёта, не отрывая жадного взгляда от раздевающегося демона.

\- Ты свяжешь меня, если хочешь. Свяжешь так крепко, как можешь.

\- Думаешь, это тебя остановит?

\- Остановит? Вряд ли. Задержит – почти наверняка.

\- А что потом? – Джеймисон оставил волосы в покое и начал расстёгивать халат. – Я хочу остаться в живых. И жить как можно дольше.

\- Назови любое слово, услышав которое, я пойму, что надо остановиться. Или ты остановишься, когда я его скажу, - демон улыбнулся.

Доктор прикрыл глаза, попытался дышать глубоко и ровно, чтобы очистить разум.

Любое слово. Шанс воплотить в реальность хотя бы малую часть из того, о чём он мечтал на ночь. Джеймисон на мгновение представил связанного Ханзо, – руки за спиной, ноги связаны и разведены в стороны, – и чуть не задохнулся от желания.

\- Шик. Это слово.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул демон.

Подходящую верёвку они нашли с третьей попытки. Не слишком жёсткую, прочную, хорошо держащую узлы. Ханзо сдержал данное слово и позволил опутать себя кольцами верёвки именно так, как мечталось доктору: верёвочные «браслеты» на запястьях, выше них «сетка», искусной вязкой опутывающая руки выше локтей и грудь, несколько петель, подобием ошейника плотно обхватывающих горло. Дыхание Ханзо участилось, стало хриплым. Соски заострились, и Джеймисон, не удержавшись, попробовал их пальцами.

Демон выругался.

\- Не нравится?

\- Наоборот. Слишком нравится. Связывай меня скорее.

\- Хорошо…

С ногами Крысенштейн управился быстрее. Едва выпутавшись из остатков одежды, Джеймисон сел напротив демона.

Своего демона.

Которым можно было любоваться.

Которого можно было трогать. И гладить. Вести пальцами по линиям татуировок. Удивляться жару кожи и твёрдости мышц.

\- Ты сейчас как ребёнок.

\- Естествоиспытатель, - машинально поправил Джеймисон, наклоняясь к Ханзо.

Первый поцелуй вышел смазанным. Незнакомый партнёр, непривычная позиция – какое-то время они приноравливались друг к другу, экспериментируя и изучая реакцию. Глаза демона светились ярче обычного.

\- Это и есть «приятный способ насыщения»? – уточнил Джеймисон, любуясь Ханзо, осторожно сжимая его орган, лаская по всей длине ладонью часть тела, которую принимал в себя в самых смелых своих мечтах.

\- Ещё не он, но уже близко к тому, - улыбнулся демон. – Хочешь приказать мне?

\- Хочу. Поласкай меня ртом. – Крысенштейн откинулся назад, подставляясь. Ханзо наклонился к нему, провёл языком по груди и шее, осторожно прикусывая кожу клыками. Каждый раз Джеймисон вздрагивал – боялся, что демон укусит его по-настоящему. Он ухватил Хандзо за собранные в хвост волосы, и тот застонал от удовольствия.

Демон оказался опытным любовником. Ему не нужно было ничего объяснять, только указывать и направлять. Доведя Крысенштейна до пика, он проглотил выпущенное им семя и довольно облизнулся, а потом снова возбудил Джеймисона, лаская его языком и губами, пока у него не встало так, что заныли и поджались яйца.

Верёвка, опутывающая ноги демона, затрещала и расползлась, не выдержав рывка. Джеймисон дёрнулся, испугавшись, но Ханзо оседлал его бёдра и, наклонившись к самым губам, прошептал:

\- Прикажи мне.

\- Приказать что? – руки доктора сами легли на талию Ханзо. Ладони заскользили вверх по горячей коже, дразня и лаская.

\- Всё, что хочешь. Я в твоей власти, помнишь?

\- Следуй за моими руками.

И Джеймисон потянул Хандзо вниз. Не торопясь, давая ему возможность постепенно насадиться на ноющий от желания член. Демон смотрел прямо в глаза Крысенштейну, а тот продолжал держать его за талию, продолжая тянуть вниз, пока Ханзо не откинулся назад, запрокинув голову, и не застонал глухо. Джеймисон закусил нижнюю губу: демон был, словно пламя. Ощущать его на себе, связанным и послушным, было удовольствием.

\- Двигайся.

Демон повиновался. Вначале неспешно, размеренно. Он словно красовался, глядя на Крысенштейна сверху вниз, и головка члена упруго раскачивалась в такт неторопливым движениям. Джеймисон провёл пальцами по животу и бёдрам Ханзо, по крепкому длинному стволу, вызвав ещё один стон.

\- Быстрее, - демон был слишком тяжёл, чтобы подниматься, двигаясь навстречу его движениям. Ощутив, что Ханзо повинуется, Джеймисон застонал от наслаждения – Да… Ещё…

Движения стали быстрее и резче. Жёстче. Сильнее.

Реальность исчезла, растворилась на какое-то время.

Джемисон пришёл в себя от лёгких покусываний: демон нависал над ним, всё ещё со связанными руками, и наклонялся, то слизывая пот, то сжимая зубами кожу. Пульс бился в ушах, тело казалось лёгким, как пёрышко.

Реальный секс с Ханзо оказался намного лучше самой изощрённой фантазии. Мир казался прекрасным, люди – замечательными.

\- Ты нравишься мне, - прошептал Ханзо на ухо. – Я хочу поставить тебе свою метку.

\- Зачем?

\- Каждый из нас проживает множество жизней, в самых разных мирах. Мы с тобой заключили Договор как равные, сейчас мы можем закрепить его, пометив друг друга раз и навсегда.

\- И что это даст? – пользуясь тем, что демон наклонился очень близко, Джеймисон обнял его руками за шею. – Мы сможем найти друг друга в этих самых разных мирах и жизнях?

\- Да.

\- Неужели со мной настолько интересно?

Другой возникший у него вопрос – неужели ты не сумел бы найти демона, такого же, как ты? – Джеймисон решил сейчас не задавать. Как-нибудь потом.

\- Очень. Так как насчёт метки?

\- А как я смогу пометить тебя?

\- Ты уже, - Ханзо лизнул кожу на шее Крысенштейна, прямо над веной. – Твоя жизненная энергия течёт во мне, человек Джеймисон.

Доктор закатил глаза, думая: «Надеюсь, он не убьёт меня сейчас».

\- Ставь метку.

\- Сим завершаю наш Договор, - пророкотал демон в ухо и приник к пульсирующей вене. Шею и грудь будто пламенем опалило. Джеймисон прошипел ругательство и крепко стиснул плечи любовника.

В тот день они попробовали ещё несколько вещей, но далеко не все им понравились.

* * *

\- Ты помнишь этот сон? – улыбнулся Джеймисон. – Хотя скорее это воспоминание о нашем общем прошлом. Как и другие сны.

Австралиец снял с подноса проходящего мимо официанта два бокала с шампанским, протянул один Хансзо, а сам пригубил второй:

\- Жуткая кислятина. Жаль, пива здесь не подают.

\- В баре должно быть всё.

\- Я не хочу в бар, мистер Шимада. Я хочу убедиться, что метки существуют, и они всё ещё на нас.

\- Допустим, мы убедились в этом. Что дальше?

\- Дальше? – удивился Фокс. Он подошёл вплотную к японцу, коснулся пальцами его галстука. В этой жизни он был выше Ханзо ростом, и воспринимал такую разницу как нечто неправильное. – Не знаю. Я не знаю, какова природа Договора. Не знаю, насколько можно доверять видениям. В конце концов, они могут оказаться бредом. Они появились у меня после очередной контузии, и… неважно. Ханзо, я точно знаю, чего хочу: хочу видеть твоё тело без этого дурацкого костюма, хочу найти среди твоих татуировок тот самый знак, хочу сверить свой бред с твоим бредом, найти другие точки соприкосновения.

\- Другие точки? – нахмурился Ханзо. Ему не давала покоя фраза о снах. И у него не было контузии – такие сны были с ним с детства. Он словно подсматривал за другими мирами и эпохами глазами странных существ. И в каждой жизни, рано или поздно, судьба сводила его с воплощением Джеймисона Фокса.

Даже тот факт, что именно он оказался «нужным человеком», на встречу с которым отправлял его отец, не вызывал удивления.

\- А ты что, не помнишь, что мы порой творили в этих снах?

Подумав о шибари, Ханзо улыбнулся:

\- Кое-что помню.

\- Не хочешь повторить?

Секунду или две японец внимательно рассматривал живое, умное лицо, пытаясь определить, какие из морщин на лице от улыбок, а какие – от раздумий и переживаний.

\- Хочу попробовать это с тобой.

В номере отеля, куда они поднялись прямо из казино, их ждал очень вежливый и понимающий молодой человек, с которым Ханзо быстро нашёл общий язык. Сделав все необходимые распоряжения, он подошёл к Фоксу, который с любопытством разглядывал интерьер. Вычурная мебель, высокие колонны в центре холла, раздвижные узорчатые панели, огромное окно от пола до потолка, из которого открывался вид на зимний сад в атриуме.

\- Ты ведёшь себя так, словно давно практикуешь… подобные вещи, - заметил Фокс, подойдя к огромному окну. – Неужели якудза это одобряют?

\- Не одобряют. Но я сейчас не дома, а там, где умеют хранить секреты гостей.

Молчаливые слуги почти бесшумно внесли три сундука, расставили их полукругом. Шимада отошёл расплатиться, и вернулся, уже развязывая галстук. Прикусив губу, Фокс наблюдал, как обнажается японец, как открываются взору его татуировки – сложное переплетение узоров и рисунков.

\- Знак должен быть здесь, - Шимада приподнял волосы и чуть повернул голову. Подойдя, Джеймисон увидел точную копию узора, который не раз видел на собственной шее. – Ощущения при его возникновении невозможно перепутать.

\- Словно пламенем опалило? – Фокс не выдержал и погладил знак пальцами.

\- Я не позволял тебе касаться меня, - лицо Ханзо посуровело, хотя глаза улыбались. – В следующий раз я накажу тебя за такое.

\- Накажешь? – переспросил Джеймисон. – Кто же тебе дал такое право?

\- Ты сам, когда мы заключили Договор.

\- Стало быть, я тоже могу наказать тебя, если ты сделаешь со мной что-нибудь без моего на то разрешения?

\- Можешь. Но смысл Договора не в этом. Он в том, чтобы не терять связь друг с другом. Чтобы находить друг друга снова и снова. Наш Договор не просто слова или знаки, выступившие на коже. Он вплёлся в саму сущность бытия, связав то, что когда-то вдохнуло в нас жизнь, и ведёт наши жизни от одного перерождения к другому. Нам повезло: мы вспомнили прошлые жизни, нашли свои метки, но главное – мы снова вместе.

Не спрашивая разрешения, Джеймисон притянул Шимаду к себе и закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Ощущать японца настолько близко было приятно и правильно. Словно они знали друг друга раньше в этой жизни, расстались когда-то под давлением обстоятельств, и вот – встретились снова после долгой разлуки. Целоваться Ханзо умел так, что мозги выносило, и на какое-то время Джеймисон потерял представление о том, где находится. В настоящее его вернула жёсткая рука на затылке и глаза Шимады, меняющие цвет, снова становящиеся глазами демона.

\- Ты был предупреждён, и ты будешь наказан.

\- Да, Ханзо. Накажи меня. – Джеймисон медленно опустился на колени, потёрся щекой о горячее бедро:

\- Только сначала скажи – как так вышло, что ты сейчас здесь, со мной? Ты же демон, ты бессмертен.

\- Не заставляй меня сомневаться в твоём уме, - фыркнул Ханзо. – Договор изменил нас, ведь мы заключили его как равные. Я ненадолго пережил тебя тогда, а переродился уже смертным.

\- И ты знал, от чего отказываешься, когда заключал его?

\- Знал. Раздевайся.

Фокс послушно обнажился.

\- Встань к любой из колонн.

Джеймисон подошёл к той, что слева. Поднял над головой руки, оглянулся на Ханзо через плечо, гадая, станет ли тот его фиксировать.

Не стал.

Первый удар обжёг кожу, заставив инстинктивно дёрнуться. От последующих, кроме боли, по телу расходились жар и возбуждение. Кнут, ставший продолжением руки Ханзо, ласкал его, даря умиротворение.

Джеймисон улыбнулся и застонал от наслаждения: наконец-то он получил то, на что неосознанно провоцировал своих партнёров – физическую боль, освобождающую его от боли душевной. Получил без скандала и драки, без унижения и глумлений. Когда жёсткая ладонь снова оказалась на затылке, Джеймисон с готовностью подчинился ей, повернув голову к Ханзо.

Глаза демона молочно-белого цвета, без зрачков и белков, светились в полутьме.


End file.
